Patch 0.8.0.1208
---- Developer Note Please take note that first hours after the update servers may experience heavy load leading to increased matching time possible network delays. Please take into consideration that this update is a part of the Closed Beta testing. Some of the introduced innovations can potentially lead to previously unknown issues or bug. Please be sure to report all discovered issues through the launcher built-in bug report system. ---- Added: *Basic tutorial *Loading and unloading ammo rounds now requires time *Now, the character doesn’t initially know the number of cartridges in the magazine. Check the magazine to see the ammo remaining. Check precision depends on the Mag Drills skill A full description of the expected behavior: :Time-consuming loading/unloading of ammo *Loading/unloading of ammo into the magazine now does not happen instantly. Time required to load/unload one cartridge may vary depending on the magazine and the level of new skill, Mag drills. *Time is spent on loading and unloading ammo in the raid only, in the menu the procedures stay the same as now. *Loading and unloading can only be done with inventory open. If you close it or switch tabs, loading or unloading is interrupted. The cartridges that were already loaded into the mag, stay in it (and vice versa in case of unloading). *Only one magazine can be loaded or unloaded simultaneously. *The Info window displays the loading/unloading and mag check speed bonus if it is not 0. *If you’ve started loading an empty mag, or unloading a full one, the precise number of rounds is displayed. Note: checking mags, hidden precise number of cartridges in the magazine. By default, it is unknown how many cartridges are there in the mag, it is not examined (hereinafter referred to as "Unknown/Checked"). Mag counter displays unknown number of cartridges (?/30) *Check accuracy is determined by new Mag Drills Skill. *Magazine can be checked either by animation - Alt+T or through interface by Right-clicking and selecting Check magazine. *If you checked the number on the 0 skill level, then it returns "~empty" - "<1/2" - "~1/2" - ">1/2" - "~full"; on skill level 1 an approximate, on level 2 - the precise amount of ammo *Full and empty mags are considered to be checked *All the magazines you take into the raid are checked automatically. *Loading/unloading a checked mag doesn’t change the state, it remains checked. *After firing the number of cartridges in the magazine becomes unknown. *Ammo check precision now depends on the Mag Drills sill, not on Weapon Mastering *Outside of the raid, the number of cartridges is always displayed precisely *If you have dropped a checked mag and picked it back up, it remains checked. If someone picked it up and dropped again, it becomes unknown to you Note: checking the chamber. *The chamber also requires check, only by animation, Shift + T *If you load the cartridge into unknown chamber, it automatically becomes checked *If the shot was fired from a checked mag (first shot), the chamber remains checked. Otherwise it becomes unknown as well. New skill Mag Drills *Speeds up ammo loading *Speeds up ammo unloading *Speeds up magazine checks in inventory *Elite levels allow you to automatically check the mag when you move it in inventory, and make loading even faster. *Black version of Ops Core Fast helmet *Visor toggle mechanics with all audio and visual effects and protection *A new type of reward for quests completion - unlocking items for purchase *A new type of trade barter - for dogtags. *A new type of tactical vest, with armor plates *Antialiasing options (2x, 4x) in graphics settings. Attention! Recommended only for high-performance PC rigs. *Mechanic trader quests *New trader, Ragman New location *Interchange Equipment *Ski hat with eye slits *Cold Fear Infrared Balaklava *Ghost Balaklava *UX PRO Hat *Fleece tactical hat *Cowboy hat *RayBench Hipster Reserve Glasses *Dundukk Sport sunglasses *Round glasses *Police cap *EMERCOM Cap *BEAR Cap *USEC Cap *Shemagh *Sordin MSA Supreme PRO-X/L Active headphones Bags *Tactical shoulder bag 3x2 *VKBO army duffel bag 4x2 *SSO Attack 2 Raid Backpack 5x7 Tactical Vests *ANA Tactical M2 Armor plated vest *Wartech Chest Rig MK3 TV-104 Tactical chest rig Body armor *BNTI Gzhel-K Body Armor *MF-UNTAR Body Armor Helmets *ZSH-1-2M helmet in plain and black cover *Armored visor for ZSH-1-2M helmet *Altyn helmet *Armored visor for Altyn helmet *SSSh-94 SPHERA-S helmet *arkov UN Force helmet *6B47 Helmet in a camouflage cover Weapon modifications *M1A Socom 16 Mount *Nightforce 34mm Mount for installation of sights with Multimount *Nightforce ATACR 7-35x56 Scope *Nightforce 34mm Mount for sights installation *B-3 twin mount *Rotor 43 5.56x45 Muzzle brake *Rotor 43 .366TKM Muzzle brake *Rotor 43 7.62x39 Muzzle brake *Rotor 43 9x19 Muzzle brake *Fab Defense GL Shock Stock *Spike tactical dynacomp 7.62x39 AK Muzzle brake *Strike industries TRAX 2 Foregrip *Strike industries Bride Rail *Strike industries keymod 6 inch Rail *Strike industries keymod 4 inch Rail *Strike industries TRAX 1 Foregrip *Glock 9x19 Moto Cut slide *B&T rail for MP5 *XRSU47SU Tactical Foregrip for AKS-74U *Aluminum foregrip for MP5 (TL-99) *10-round PMAG GEN M3 10 5.56x45 NATO STANAG magazine *30-round PMAG GEN M3 30 5.56x45 NATO STANAG magazine *30-round Pmag 30 AK74 GEN M3 5.45x39 magazine for AK and compatibles *30-round SR3M.130 9x39 magazine for SR3M *10-shell SAI-02 12x76 magazine for SOK-12 and compatibles Cases *Ammo case *Medicine case Weapons *Springfield Armory M1A 7.62x51 *Remington 870 *APS *APB *AKS-74N *AKMSN *AK-74M *AK 100 Series AI Improvements: *Fixed bug when bots were trying to attack the player who exited location Optimizations: *Optimization of Shoreline location *Client and server optimizations for handling physics *Reduced network latency Fixed: *Bug that allowed to quickly press sprint button thus moving faster without draining the character's stamina *Bug with getting damage when falling on a destroyed legs *Various fixes to the current skills *Generated set of scav exits at Factory that were always closed/required a key. Now there is at least one exit that doesn’t require a key. *Correct display of the current armor state over the network *Twisted hands of killed characters *Various bugs related to sound audibility over great distances *The lower left corner of the weapon icon now shows its caliber *If you examine an item at dealer or on the body, the equivalent item in the inventory will now get known automatically *Examining now goes in parallel on client and server (formerly required a response from the server) *Bug that locked weapon interaction after moving the cartridge from the chamber to the mag *Bug that locked weapon interaction after moving the cartridge from the chamber to the pile of the same ammo in your inventory *Kill List works offline now *Armor customization window now displays the resulting armor characteristics according to the installed armor mods. Changes: *All mod slots in Weapons inspector are now displayed on one screen without scrolling *Additional exceptions to installation of mods on weapons and equipment *Rebalance of trader unlock conditions *Ammo rebalance (specifications, prices, levels of loyalty) *Rebalance of the items’ value, their characteristics, the occupied cells (weapons, armor, mods, gear) *Adjusted chances of items’ spawn on locations *Partially redesigned rewards for quests *Removed skill rollback *Added missing numeric values to weapons characteristics *Improved rendering of weapons in modification mode *Bitcoins can now be stored in money cases *The flashlight light ray (cookie) was replaced with a more convenient one *Fixed PMCs spawn points at Factory *Changed first Skier quest “Supplier” *The movement of weapons and hands when turning became more lifelike and more tied to weight and weapons’ ergonomics *Helmet damage mechanics - modular hit zones (including face area) *Redesigned the sounds of movement on thin metal *Basic recoil increased by 20% *Different sound settings for active headphones (item) *Interface adjustments to improve the readability of texts *Chance to get a fracture when hit increased 10% *Chance to get a fractured after fall increased 20% *Aimpunch is strongly reduced *Mods now have various micro-icons *Global time rate increased to x7 compared to real-time *Available traders’ window redesign Known issues: *If the magazine of a pump-action shotgun is not examined, it can’t be reloaded *Firing rate is dependent on FPS, this issue will be rectified soon, in one of the next upcoming patches *If there is no space in the backpack and you unwrap the ammo pack, it will lead to block of inventory *Visual bugs of the new location caused by new optimization system, will be getting fixed over extensive live testing *Game physics was redesigned, hence possible related bugs (obstructed movement in tight passages, other movement bugs) *"Back" button in the settings can block the interface, to correct this problem it is necessary go to settings, change the language to any other and click "Save" *At the "Interchange" location, there are no Scav NPCs and Scav players also can not enter it yet. This is a temporary measure. Category:Patch notes